Never Had a Dream Come True
by Jazzy-Chan
Summary: He always have been invading her dreams, telling her that he still loves her. But this time, she's wide awake. A DunCour one-shot. Based on SClub7's "Never Had a Dream Come True". NOT A SONG-FIC!


What's this? An actual well-written DxC one shot? Yes, after listening to SClub7's "Never Had a Dream Come True", I had the inspiration to write this. I hope you like it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything. (FYI: Both are about 20-21 years old)

* * *

Hard rain poured from the sky, soaking the Earth below. Occasional bolts of lightning streaked across the stormy clouds. Everyone had headed for cover from the rain, finding shelter in a local building or their cars. But not everyone was getting out of the soaking rain. A lone figure was waiting in the park, a single umbrella was the only thing keeping her dry. She was wearing a long sleeved blue blouse, khaki pants and two inch high heels. Her medium length mocha brown hair was contained into a pony-tail and her onyx eyes kept looking around.

_'He was supposed to be here. It's not like Tom to be late,'_ she thought, looking at her watch. Her boyfriend, Tom, agreed to meet her at the park for their date at five. It was now 6:15. _'Maybe he got stuck in traffic... Yeah that must be it.'_ As she continued to wait, she didn't hear somebody come up from behind.

"Hey, if you keep standing in the rain like that, you'll catch a cold." A voice said. She quickly turned around, hoping to see Tom, but her excitement quickly vanished. It wasn't Tom, but instead another male wearing a black hoodie, with the hood over his head, ripped jeans and black boots. She then got defensive.

"Back off, thug! I have mace and I'm not afraid to use it!" She cried, digging into her purse. The male put his hands up.

"Whoa, calm down! No need to get violent!" He said. She glared at him.

"Don't try the nice guy act on me! I also know self defense!" She cried. The man was about to retaliate, when he got a better look at her. Her deeply tanned skin, her mocha hair and those stunning onyx eyes...

"...Princess? Is that you?" He asked. The woman then froze. That nickname... Only one person ever called her that... The man took off his hood, revealing his long black hair, with a few streaks of faded green, which was pulled into a pony tail, vibrant cyan/teal eyes that had a small spark of cunningness in them and a few facial piercings. One on his left ear, two on his right, one on his right eyebrow, a nose stud and a single snake bite on the right side of his lower lip.

"D-Duncan," she whispered. He smirked at her.

"Hey Courtney," he said. Courtney felt her heart skip a beat. She was face-to-face with her ex-boyfriend. She quickly turned her back to him, not wanting to get lost in his eyes.

"So...I see that you haven't changed a bit," she muttered. Duncan raised an eyebrow.

"What, you didn't notice that my mohawk is gone? I mean, it was your idea for me to get rid of it," he said, grinning. "You on the other hand..." Courtney blushed.

"What are you doing here, Duncan?" She asked.

"I just got off of work and took a short cut," he said, leaning against a tree.

"Oh? And where is that? A sleazy tattoo parlor or something?" She bitterly asked.

"Actually, it's an auto repair shop. But only part time. I'm getting my degree," he said. Courtney's eyes widened.

"Y-you're going to college?" She asked.

"Yeah, I enrolled last year. Believe it or not, I'm getting a teaching license," he said. He then looked over at her. "What, did you already graduate?" Courtney shook her head.

"I'm still getting my degree. I-I want to own my own business," she muttered. Duncan smirked.

"Still an over-achiver," he said. "So, what exactly are you doing out here in the rain?" Courtney bit her lip, but regained her posture.

"I'm waiting for my boyfriend. He and I have a date," she said, confidently.

"What? Out here in a storm?" Duncan asked.

"No! We are going out to eat. He's just running a little late," she muttered.

"How late?" He asked. Courtney then glared at him.

"Why should I tell you? In case you forgot, we broke up!" She hissed. Duncan shrugged.

"I was just curious. It just looks like you have been waiting for a while," he said.

"N-Not too long...only since five," she muttered.

"An hour and a half!? Courtney, he stood you up!" Duncan exclaimed.

"He did not! Tom is a great guy and he would never do that to me!" Courtney snapped.

"Did he give you a call or a text telling you that he was running late?" Duncan asked.

"N-No..." Courtney muttered.

"Princess, he stood you up. You don't deserve a guy like that," Duncan said.

"Excuse me!? Tom and I have been dating for five months! He is not the type of guy to do that! Ugh, why am I telling you this!? I'm sure you have some trampy slut waiting for you," she bitterly hissed.

"...Actually, I don't. I haven't dated anyone since we broke up," Duncan confessed. Courtney's heart skip another beat.

"Wh-What?" She softly asked. Duncan walked closer to her.

"It's been two years since we broke up. Two long agonizing years. I thought I would get over you, but I can't. You still haunt my dreams. You're all I ever think about. Princess...I still love you," Duncan softly whispered. Courtney's eyes widened as she could feel tears weld up. The reason why they broke up was because they thought they were too different for each other. She thought she found love with Tom, but she would be lying if she said she never had thoughts of Duncan. It finally hit her. She never loved Tom. He was just a guy who was there at the wrong place at the right time. She thought she could replace Duncan with the "ideal" guy, but her love for him was still there. She still loved Duncan.

"D-Duncan..." She whispered. "I-It was wrong to break up with you... I-I still love you too." Duncan softly smirked.

"What about Tom?" He asked.

"Sc-Screw Tom! He had his chance and he blew it," Courtney said, crying, yet smiling. Duncan grinned and pulled her into a big hug. She cried into his warm chest, accidently dropping her umbrella.

"H-hey, you're getting wet," Duncan said.

"I-I don't care. Now that you are here with me, nothing else matters," Courtney whispered. Duncan gentley cupped her face and gave her a deep kiss. Courtney kissed back just as deeply. The entire world seemed to melt away as they kissed. It felt as strong and loving as before, yet just as magical as the first time. When oxygen became an issue, both broke it off, breathing heavily. Y-you got a tounge piercing?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah. So, do you have any piercings that I should know about?" Duncan asked, grinning.

"Maybe...But you can't see them," she said, winking.

"You're a tease, you know that," Duncan said. Courtney giggled.

"But, I may show them if we go somewhere...private," she said, in a sultry tone. Duncan grinned and kissed her again.

"Your place...or mine?" He asked.

"Surprise me, darling..." Courtney whispered.

* * *

^^ I'll let your imagination fill in the blanks~ Please R&R with comments and other stuffs. No Flames~


End file.
